User blog:ThaChompyLeader/not like this matters anymore in 2017
but six years ago i didnt care enough to point out directly my words were literally being changed or taken out entirely when i gave my testimony to the "darkest day" and my requests to have the dramatized horror story on me changed to include more accurate information ignored, instead only my words incorrectly quoted on the same page at the bottom and a disclaimer message saying ive helped with "countless vandals" which is also not true. Note that I still take full and total ownership and responsibility for my actions on this day and am no way trying to deny what went on, or doing this as an attack on anybody, of course. Yes, I vandalized the wiki six years ago on October 1st, 2011. Yes, I spam-editted articles and inserted links...to my own wiki. Yes, these things were atrocious and I am truly sorry for them, and the damage I did. But frankly I've been wanting to point this out for a while but I forgot about it. this aint outta spite, i just feel like this ought to be somewhere, seeing that the original admin is now inactive and this information will likely not get out in any other way. While it's trivial, and I still do respect him as a person and former admin, it's a little...weird. And it's merely good practice for someone to not alter another person's words, even if what they say is not correct. in addition to this, the story on the vandal page vs what this admin told me is extremely inconsistent the only link to anything I ever posted was on my own wiki to a particular article, with no particularly bigoted or perverse material. This is also the wiki this admin contacted me from and where I am getting these original quotes. Some of these have since been deleted, hence I took these from the edit history. See for yourself: http://raptorlord.wikia.com/wiki/Raptorlord_Wiki and in addition, while i appreicate the positive praise, it is incorrect, as I only notified him of a returning Bluey Brit on a single occasion, im not sure where the "countless...vandals" is coming from His statement that I "had it for a week" and he "gave up" is entirely false, as you can see from the time stamps here that anybody could easily look at on my profile under "Contributions": Which equals exactly half an hour, far below the "week" that I "claimed" the wiki for and "ruled" over. This is between my first and my last edit directly concerning the vandalisms. He's claimed that I apparently vandalized the whole thing yet in his first message to me he stated While I don't know the page count 6 years ago, my edits totalled to 58 different articles/categories combined, and the current page count is 228 - I'm assuming not much has changed other than the new Dino Run DX release, so taking a shaky 58/227, that's 25% of the wiki's articles. Give or take there's probably a margin of error between 2%-10% since other things could've changed or I miscounted, but that's still nowhere near 92%, or 100%. good day to whoever who is still alive in this place, and I hope this clarifies some things abt something that likely nobody cares about at all Category:Blog posts